


Kittens

by AnonymousVow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cats, Fluffy, Gen, Kittens, M/M, Nekotalia, literally fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousVow/pseuds/AnonymousVow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Americat and Englandcat have kittens. America and England coo over them a lot. A fluffy little story with as much depth as a pancake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sir Dauncey Pouncealot was there first, a Scottish Fold male with white-and-orange fur and big green eyes. England found him shivering and abandoned in Kensington Park, and his heart went out to the small kitten. Later that night as Dauncey ate a bowl of mushed-up catfood, England realized he had been adopted by the little cat.   
  
America, who had been the one to gleefully append "Sir Pouncealot" to Dauncey's name, fell in love with Dauncey at first sight, and to England's mild surprise the feeling seemed to be reciprocated. America was the only other living thing in the world, aside from England himself, who Dauncey did not seem to regard as an enemy.  
  
And they lived together quite happily, and Dauncey even became an actual Knight, when England got drunk on New Year's Eve and called up his good friend the Prince Consort, who was tickled to death by the thought and persuaded his amused wife to get all the paperwork done. The next time England brought Dauncey to court, the Queen knighted him with all due gravity and then celebrated with tea (for her and the shocked England) and smoked salmon on wild rice. (for a delighted Dauncey).  
  
Dauncey and England were visiting America, an almost weekly occurence, at his home in Maine, when Dauncey himself found the next member of their family. England and America had let him roam outside, confident in both Dauncey's intelligence and in the monitoring equipment/protective spells both had placed on Dauncey's collar, and also rather eager to retire to the bedroom for some time between the sheets. When they re-emerged from the bedroom, it was just in time to see Dauncey trotting in through the cat-door with a small, mewling kitten dangling from his jaws by the scruff of its neck.  
  
And that was how Kaneonuskatew, 'he who walks on four claws,' according to America, came into their lives. ("We can just call him Kan!") Dauncey positively doted on the kitten, who was just as attached to him. The two cats were attached at the hip, and England had even caught Kan kneading Dauncey's side as if he thought the older cat could give milk.  
  
For a while, everything was great. Because Dauncey and Kan wailed and hissed when they tried to bundle Dauncey away for the flight back to England, they ended up taking turns with both cats rather than separating them. Kan grew a fluffy dark mane and his tail became so fluffy that Japan's first reaction upon meeting the pair was to call Kan a tanuki.  
  
And then one day, they realized that Kan was not a boy cat, but a girl cat.  
  
This was because one day, the vet told them Kan was pregnant.  
  
***  
  
AN:   
  
Sir Pouncealot is actually the name of Anders' cat in Dragon Age. Also, you can use Ser Pounce-a-lot in battle as an item, and he will fully restore everyone's health, even reviving fallen party members.  
  
Kaneonuskatew is apparently a Cree name meaning 'one who walks on four claws'.  
  
Marvel at my imaginative and witty title.


	2. Chapter 2

Walks-on-Four-Claws had been feeling very, very strange lately, and she didn’t like it. She had always been a cat who liked to eat, but now hunger was a constant, gnawing pain in her belly, radiating through her blood all the way to the very tips of her tail and ears. And no matter how much she ate, even when she snatched food-of-the-gods from her two-leg's hands (ignoring her two-leg's cries of “Kan! That was MY quarter-pounder!”), that hot aching hunger never quite went away.

She couldn’t stay still, not even in her usual favorite places like the window-sill where the sunbeams fell so nicely, and on top of her two-legs’ laundry-baskets. So she roamed constantly, indoors and outdoors, through every room and investigating every last corner of the house she knew so well. (At the moment, the two Nations and their cats were living in England, in a small but comfortable cottage in Gloucestershire). 

  
She wanted something, but she didn’t know what. And it made her itchy and irritable. Oddly enough, her best friend, Pounce-a-lot, who was usually rather stern with her, seemed unusually patient and kind with her moodiness. He would purr to her, and bring her treats and toys, and groom her thoroughly as if she was still a small kitten.

Somehow she found his close attention both soothing and not-soothing, enjoying it but also finding it made her restless, both feelings fighting inside her so that sometimes she’d hiss and scratch him for his trouble, and sometimes she’d purr back and lick his fur into order. He would step back and lick his wounds, if she attacked, but he never got angry and he never left.

She was glad, because even when she was at her most hissing and irritable, she liked having him around, liked being able to see him and hear him and breathe his scent - a deep, clean scent like the forest after the rain, earth and leaves and brooks over pebbly beds, mixed in with the tea-and-milk Pounce-a-lot’s two-legs liked so much, and a strange, new (or was she just noticing it now?) scent that was somehow, uniquely, deliciously his...  
  
Once, when she was prowling the vegetable-garden in the back of the cottage, hunting for field-mice to eat, a big gray cat came into the garden. Immediately she hissed at him in territorial rage, arching her back and fluffing her tail like a bottle-brush. Walks-on-Four-Claws was a big, strong cat, good at hunting and fighting, but she was dwarfed by the big gray, who only sat down and laughed at her.   
  
“Silly _kotenok_ ,” he purred, a deep rumbling purr like thunder emanating from his white-spashed chest. She hissed again, swiping the air with a paw, claws outstretched.   
  
“Go away!” she spat, fur standing up all along her spine. “This isn’t yours. It’s mine!”   
  
“ _Kol kol kol_ ,” laughed the gray. “What a typically capitalist sentiment. Don’t be so selfish, kotenok. Not when we have so much to give each other.” With a speed she wouldn’t have expected from the gigantic, heavy-bodied cat, he sprang beside her, nuzzling her. “You smell good,” he purred.   
  
She should have sprung backwards, but her limbs didn’t seem to want to obey her. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the new scent of this stranger cat, and it was intriguing - cold and bracingly shocking, like ice and snow and stone, and deliciously male...  
  
He licked her ear, and the unexpected intimacy shocked her out of the trance. With a hiss she raked her claws across his face, bounding away even as she did so. The big gray, astonished, ducked his head and yowled in pain. Then he looked at her again, a dangerous light in his eyes, and advanced as she backed herself to the garden wall, bristling and spitting.   
  
“That was a mistake, my little dumpling,” he growled. “I shall enjoy teaching you your error...”

But then there was a scream of absolute rage, and suddenly Pounce-a-lot was there, his green eyes almost incandescent with anger as he approached the gray cat. They circled each other, hissing and spitting and yowling at each other, claws out, ears back, and tails twitching. Pounce-a-lot lived up to his name and struck first, leaping high and pouncing on the bigger cat.   
  
Walks-on-Four-Claws had never seen her friend so angry, never known he could jump so high, or move so fast, or scream so loudly. The two toms bit and clawed at each other, rolling all over the garden in a ball of hissing, spitting fury. The gray was bigger, but the Scottish Fold was faster and more determined, an orange-splotched dervish of claws and fangs. They sprang apart, stiff-legged and breathing hard.  
  
Dauncey let his gaze flick over to Kan, who was watching with eyes gone round and big, and felt his resolve strengthen. He was doing this for her. He was doing this to defend all he loved from this - this interloper, this invader, this rival male. Dauncey advanced on the big gray, yowling, his back arched, paw outstretched. He raked the gray cat, coincidentally right where Kan had clawed him earlier, and the other male squalled in pain.   
  
And then, finally, the other cat ran away, hissing a promise to be back, and Dauncey relaxed, feeling pained exhaustion settle on him once the rush of fighting had left. He sat down - gingerly - licking at a scratch on his foreleg. He jumped as he felt something soft and warm press against his side, but relaxed when he saw Kan nuzzling him. He felt a thrill of pride and fierce satisfaction run through him as he saw the worry and admiration mingled in the younger cat’s expression, and submitted meekly to Kan as she began to lick his wounds for him. He began to purr, despite the pain, and his tail twitched happily as Kan purred back.  
  
He lay there, happily accepting Kan’s attentive affection, and nuzzled her fondly as she finished tending to his wounds and lay down beside him. She nuzzled him back and Dauncey felt his purring increase in volume.  
  
 _‘Oh,_ ’ Walks-on-Four-Claws realized sleepily, as they cuddled and purred in the warm spring sunshine. ‘ _He’s my mate. That’s what all this was about.’_

 

_***_

**AN:**

I enjoy doing 'research' for this fill, by which I mean I use it as an excuse to watch videos of cats and kittens on youtube. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kan's pregnancy was a complete bolt from the blue. Once the highly amused vet had properly convinced Kan's wide-eyed owners that yes she was pregnant, and yes she was a girl, their two humans went into full prospective-parent (grandparent?) mode.   
  
They purchased multiple books on cat care and upkeep, to which England added a few works on human baby-raising. America, in the meanwhile, made a special custom video-surveillance system for the little cottage (having decided to stay there until the kittens were weaned; a change of environment could be so stressful for Kan!)   
  
As the days rolled by and Kan swelled with kittens, the excitement level in the cottage went higher and higher. Kan had the best of scientifically-formulated diets, which - to her intense dismay - did not include cheeseburgers. Arthur was even able to convince America to cut down on his own burger consumption so as to prevent Kan trying to steal them.   
  
Dauncey was solicitous and very sweet with an increasingly irritable Kan. He followed her around, purring soothingly as she nested in various dark, quiet corners of the little cottage, even helping her to drag old shirts and blankets to her latest nest. Arthur was amazed to see Dauncey submitting with patient resignation to Kan’s gnawing of his floppy ears. Dauncey had used to swat Kan for simply pouncing on his tail.   
  
When Kan kittened, both Dauncey and Alfred were beside themselves with worry. Arthur was better able to keep a calm head, and called the vet and began boiling water for tea.   
  
***  
  
There had been a bit of trouble - the first kitten was very large and had, as the elderly but hale veterinarian put it: “Stopped up the works”. Alfred had gone pale; Arthur swore Dauncey had done the same. Even Arthur wasn’t sanguine about it; the most calm was the laboring mother herself, Kan, who was quiet in her labor-pains.  
  
Eventually, the first kitten was welcomed into the world. Dauncey fainted. Alfred and Arthur cried. Sensibly, Kan settled herself in for the other kittens to come out, and began grooming her firstborn kitten with her rasping tongue.   
  
***   
  
In the end, there were four kittens, and each one a marvel of fluffy adorability, swore Kan's adoring humans. The oldest of the four was the big male that had caused such trouble, who was soon named Ben - Big Ben, to give him his full title. He looked exactly like a smaller version of his mother, complete to the ruff of brown fur and the enormously fluffy tail, but he had his father's green eyes. He was larger and stronger than any of the other three kittens, but was too friendly (and, frankly, lazy) to bully them - except at mealtimes, because he was also a gigantic glutton.   
  
Jack and Jasper were the next two, both white-and-orange kittens with mischievous mismatched eyes, each with one blue eye and one green. They looked like mirror-images, as alike as two peas and as much trouble as a handful of lit fireworks. They were forever romping, either chewing on each other's ears or teaming up to plague their bigger brother Ben.   
  
The youngest and the only girl was a blue-eyed little princess, a pure and snowy white from ears to tail, and the only one of the kittens to have inherited Dauncey's Scottish Fold ears. Even from birth, she seemed to have a regal air about her, and so she was named Princess - Princess Snow White, and America and England blamed each other for the fairy-tale name in public - "You know how he is about his royals and his fairies/his Disney!" - but the truth was they took one look at the small white kitten and immediately agreed on the name, and they did not actually know who had first said it out loud.   
  
***   
  
Kan purred happily over her kittens, nuzzling them fondly as they nursed. Dauncey sat close by, beaming with pride. He was a bit careful of his left leg - when the kittens were new-born, he had ventured too close for Kan's mother-instincts, and she had responded with a clawed swipe down his left foreleg. She had been very sorry after, though, and Dauncey understood the intense protectiveness of new mothers. And she now accepted his presence near their kittens with complete and trusting confidence, and Dauncey was determined not to test that trust.   
  
Unlike many feline fathers, Dauncey was deeply and thoroughly interested in his offspring. He submitted with a wondering and tender patience to his tiny, squeaking children butting their heads against his side, gnawing on his paws, and scrambling over him as they used him as a fuzzy jungle-gym. He lay beside Kan, inhaling the warm, golden scent of her - all sunshine and warm summer days - as their kittens nursed at her side. He felt completely content - his mate, their babies, and their two-leg pets all safely inside Dauncey’s den.   
  
It was everything he’d ever wanted. When he was a small kitten, runt of the litter, ignored by his mother in favor of his bigger, stronger siblings; when his mother’s two-legs had given him away to a shrieking, tail-pulling monster; when that monster had declared herself bored of him, and her father had abandoned him in the park, there to starve and shiver in cold London rain - he could never have imagined such happiness. But now here he was, with his beautiful mate and their litter, and their dear, darling two-legs, all warm and cozy.   
  
He purred in sheer contentment, enjoying the answering purr from his mate as she turned her attention from their four kittens long enough to give him a fond lick.   
  
***   
  
 **AN**  
  
There is like more than two years between the posting of this chapter and the last one on the kinkmeme. I had found the last chapter of this old fill, which I had thought I'd lost, when moving files from an old hard-drive, and decided to post it late as it is. 


End file.
